Merry ContestshippingXmas
by Kiyoshi-Chan
Summary: "What do you want for Christmas, Drew?" Drew smirked. "A kiss would be nice." Christmas Contestshipping. With Ikari and pokeshipping hints. Rated M for language and lemon.


**Thought I'd write a Christmas CS fanfic. Hints of Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping but of course the main shipping is Contestshipping ;) Enjoy. Rated M for swearing and sexual content. If you don't like, don't read :D**

**-Ruby**

_**Preview**_

"_**What do you want for Christmas, Drew?" Drew smirked. "A kiss would be nice."**_

May sighed as she walked in the school gates. _Four days until Christmas. _Decorations were everywhere and couples were huddled under the Mistletoe. May grimaced and walked through the hallway to meet her friends.

"May!" Dawn let go of her boyfriend, Paul Shinji's hand and hugged May. "Heh, hey Dawn, Hi Paul." Paul grunted. "Hey May." May smirked, Paul was always grumpy. But she knew he cared for Dawn a lot, and she didn't even want to think of what they did at home.

Her friend Misty and her boyfriend Ash Ketchum were kissing by their lockers when May turned up. Misty pulled away. "Oh, hey May! How are you?" May sighed. "Feeling like a fifth wheel again." Misty giggled. "Oh come on May, what do you call Brendan?" May glared. Her friends seemed to think her and Brendan had a thing going on. Truth be told, Brendan was her best friend, but she could never date him. She had a crush on someone else…

"What're your plans for Christmas, Maple?" _Speak of the fucking devil. _May turned to see the school heartthrob, Drew standing inches away. May blushed. "Uh, hey Drew. Nothing really. Just looking after Max." "Hnnnn." Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "Well, _May, _would you and Max like to come over to my place for Christmas? We have heaps of room, come stay on Christmas Eve, I'll play Santa." He winked and May's heart soared. The guy every girl was after invited her over for Christmas! May calmed down. _He's just being nice. He'd never like you back May. _"Well.." May smiled. "Sure." "I'll pick you up then, at midday on Christmas Eve."

Drew sauntered off, and avoided fan girls as he went to his locker. May was crimson red. "What's wrong May?" Dawn came up and wrapped her arms around May. "Uh- nothing Dawn! No need to worry!" May mentally slapped herself for using Dawn's signature catchphrase.

-Noon Christmas Eve-  
May stood before her parents photo's on their special place. "Hey Mum, Dad. Max and I are staying at Drew's for Christmas. I hope you're happy up there. I miss you." May bowed her head and went to check on Max.

_Ding donggggg!_

May's heart jumped. _Drew?! _She quickly answered the door. Drew was there, in casual, wearing black straight jeans and a white long sleeved top. "Afternoon May." "Oh! Hey Drew. MAAAAAAAAX, We're going!" "Okay!" A younger voice called out and Max emerged, May's younger brother. He was 12, and May was 16. "Hey Drew." "Hey Max, how are you?" "Good thanks." Max and Drew chitchatted. They had known each other from May's birthday parties when she was younger.

"Okay, let's go."

"Drew, help May and Max find some stockings!" Drew's Mother, Jayde instructed him. "Okay," Drew led May and Max up to a closet which has Christmas stockings. May knew Santa wasn't real, but Max still believed, so Drew and May helped keep the spirit up. They lay out the stockings on the couch then went to the kitchen. Dinner was served. Lasagne, May's favourite. She sat next to Drew and across from Max. "Thankyou Jayde, this looks amazing!" May said before tucking in.

Jayde poured wine for herself then offered some to May and Drew. "I know you're underage but this is a special occasion so, would you like a glass?" May and Drew nodded. They sipped at their wine in between bites. "This is really good Mum." "Thanks _Drewy._" She winked and Drew hissed at the terrible nick name. May giggled.

It was 11 pm. Drew and May were on the balcony of his bedroom chatting. Everyone else was asleep. May and Drew had filled the stockings already.

May was gazing at the clear stars in the dark sky. She sideways glanced at Drew.

"So… What do you want for Christmas Drew?" Drew smirked. "A kiss would be nice."

May felt like her heart had stopped. _Did he mean that? I want to kiss him. I want to touch him, feel him, everything. But I don't know if he's serious! _

Drew pulled her up by her hand and lent her against the strong wall of the balcony. "I know wheels are turning in your head. But yes, I am serious. I've liked you since we were kids. I-"

That was all May needed to hear. She crashed her lips with his. roughly, with lust and need. Built up from years of sexual tension and un-admitted feelings all burst out at once. Drew feverishly kissed back, quickly using his tongue to beg for entrance. May obliged quickly and tongues intertwined with need. May found her hands under his shirt, grasping on his back and his hands found their way to her hips.  
May pulled away for air and was gasping as her heart rate increased more. She looked Drew in the eyes and felt the same need she had so she dragged him too his huge bed, no complaints from Drew at all. She roughly pushed him down on the bed kissing him hard. And that wasn't the only thing that was hard. **A/N: Wink ;) **

Drew found his hands digging into her back and she gave a slight moan into his lips and tingles went through Drew's body, turning him on even more. His tongue explored her sweet mouth and rolled over her already swollen lips before he removed his mouth from hers and moved to her neck, biting softly and sucking. May hissed with pleasure and arched her back. Drew smirked, having left his mark, his hands travelled to her already-half-off top and finished the job. He winked at May and flipped her over, undoing her bra with his teeth, kissing her shoulder blades at the same time, causing May to shiver. Once her chest was exposed to him he led his fingers to the pert nipples, flicking them causing May to moan again which Drew cut off by kissing her again. May cursed into his mouth and kissed back, teasing him by rubbing her hot body against his. Drew grunted quietly.

Drew left May's mouth and moved his mouth to her breast, taking in her left nipple with his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. May arched her back again, trying to hide her moan, making Drew smirk. He treated the other nipple to this delight causing May to cry out quietly. He decided to move on, kissing and nipping down her torso until he reached her skirt and quickly disposed of it. He found her panties, laced and very wet. He ran his fingers over her pussy rubbing it through the material with May hissing "Stop teasing me you bastard!" Drew smirked, yet again and removed the unwanted clothing. He brought his lips to her clit and sucked it in. May moaned and squirmed. Drew's strong hands grabbed her hips and held her there as his tongue went inside and tasted her.

Removing his hand from one of her hips and pressed her hard clit. More moaning from May. So much held up tension and lust. May could feeling herself coming towards climax very quickly. She jumped up, tackling Drew, surprising him immensely and whispered huskily in his ear, "Now it's not fair if I'm the only one naked here, right?" Drew but his lip to stop his moan and felt his situation in his pants get tighter. May kissed him, _hard. _She also moved to his neck and left her own mark. before removing his shirt and leaving another hickey on his defined torso. She giggled at the obvious discomfort in his pants and quickly disposed of them as well, including his boxers. She blinked. He was quite… large. She brushed it aside and led her hands to it, Drew moaning at her touch, she continued, moving her hands up and down slowly, ignoring Drew hissing "_Faster!" _at her. She smirked at him and his eyes widened as she lowered her mouth onto him and he moaned, loudly as she enveloped him inside her hot mouth.

May swirled her tongue around his dick's head before moving her mouth over it, again and again. Drew ran his hands through her hair, moaning in the process and thrusting himself into her mouth. 

He hissed. "You know.. If you keep doing.. this, I'm gonna.. come." May smirked. "Nope. Not until you're in me." That almost pushed Drew over the edge. He hungrily grabbed May, leaning her down and kissing her roughly, while his other hand fumbled in the bedside drawer. He pulled out a condom and quickly slipped it on. He whispered huskily in her ear, "Now, tell me that you want this." He said, rubbing himself on her pussy. She moaned. "I do." "No, say it." May hissed again. "I want you, Drew, inside me, right now."

Drew couldn't hold back. He slipped in fast. She wasn't a virgin, but still tight. They moaned together, thrusting going both ways. They both knew this wouldn't last long, and as feelings of ecstasy grew, Drew hissed. "Come with me." That set May over the edge. She felt her walls clenching and that set Drew off, and, trying not to wake anyone, attempted to whisper each-others names as they came.

After a few seconds Drew pulled out of May and disposed of the condom before cuddling up to her and kissing her cheek.

"You okay?" May smiled. "Better than okay." Drew smiled, and they shared their first passionate kiss, filled with love and emotion.

"Merry Christmas, May."

"Merry Christmas, Drew."

**END**

**That was fun to write ;) Please review!**


End file.
